The 3 Powers
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: All 3 power weild by differnet women. but a twist of fate. An a evil guy. Yusuke, Kagome , An Serena. need to work togeter. SMXYUYUX IY crossover
1. Chapter 1

Ok People this fic all came in a dream k. The Jewel of 4 Souls, The Imperium Silver Crystal and The Sprit Orb. All three welled by different people. But the power came from the same family.

In Iunyasha's world

"God Kagome can you aim better! "yelled Inuyasha for the tenth time. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha very sternly.

"Inuyasha you act like I was the one to call them to ambush us." Kagome narrowed her eyes as he dared to speak.

" All I'm saying is you can-" Iunyasha was cut shot " SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY." Inuyasha fell with a hard thud. Miroku walked over him.

"Lady Kagome we think we know were the last shard is. Remember when you tolled us The no mask an the shard was in you're time I think it is!"

"WHAT !" Kagome an Inuyasha who came out of no were said together. Iunyasha dusted himself off. " ok we go in to Kagome's time . . . . wait you guys can't go can't even go though it." Miroku studded the ground.

"It's worth a shot . . . I'll go tell Sango an Shippo we'll leave in the morning at duck so we get a early start." he walked to the village.

Spirt world

"YO Kurama you know why we here" Yusuke asked sleepy. Kurama looked over at him.

"No not a clue do you think it a problem with the barber again." Kurama. Hiei appeared out of no were.

"Better not be that will be the ninth time this week. Kuwabara messed up the last one" said Hiei very coolly. He yawed an rubbed his eyes. " Well we can't know anything till we go in mow." The trio walked to the office.

"SO why did you call us so late in the night Koenma." Yusuke satin his chair as did the others.

" We've found something very intestine over a shire in you're city. A time warp ," he paused. Everyone listen more carefully. " Point is something is been going in an out of there so much that we think demons from the past are coming to the future . . . well here at least. Worse part is that the demons are from the Feudal Era. Most demons from that time are very primitive as you know Kurama. Tomorrow all four of you will go other there an kill anything demon out of there."

Serena house

"Serena why are you staring out the window are you thinking about you're new school." asked Luna. Going to Serena's lap.

"Luna I didn't want to move. Darien an I broke up again." Serena said sadly. Luna was coking on her self.

"Why!" she managed to say. Serena looked out the window slowly stoked Luna.

"We did it, I thought I'd miss him to much an long distend is hard to work with." She looked down at Luna. " Don't worry I'm fine , I going to a shire tomorrow an get a charms." Serena laded down on her bed. " I'll be fine Ill . . . . Be . . . Fine ." She slowly fell a sleep. Luna went over to Serena.

" I hope you are okey."

Serena's house next day

" Luna should I go with the blue or the brown ." Serena asked Luna. Luna looked up. " The blue it goes with you're eyes better."

"Okey I will be back." She went to her bathroom. When she came out , she looked so nice.

In stead of her normal hair style Serena let it out. Nice an shiny, the blue was a tee with a denim skirt to her mid hips. Blue shoes a gold chin an hoop earrings little stars all around.

"Well do I look good." Luna nodded Serena smiled wide. Went to the door "l hope my day's good." Serena went down stairs in a flash. " BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE" Serena walk down the street the shire was only a few blocks away. On the way down she could swear four guys in front of her were going the same way as she was. The shire was on top of a hill. The guys went up the hills stairs. Serena went up_ maybe their to buy chairs too. _With that thought she ran to catch up

to them. Serena patted the short black haired one. He turned with a bugged look on his face.

" Oh I didn't want to hit you but I" Serena looked down. " I thought you . . . I'm sorry."

She could feel her face get hot. She looked up to see all of them staring at her. The one she patted had weird hair like Vegeta. He was wearing all black. _Wait I'm I dreaming or does he have crimson eyes_. Serena looked at the red head. Green eyes only wearing a white shirt blue pants. He stepped forward to her. Till he was next to the short one.

"It's alright we never see anyone just go an touch Hiei." He smiled sweetly. " My name is Kurama.( I hate the human name) " an that's Kuwabara " The orange hair guy was really tall an with blue school outfit. "Yusuke" the boy in the green jacket an light blue pants waved. " An you are ?"

Serena look back at him. " Serena Tsukino . . . I'm sorry Hiei." Hiei mealy went up the stairs. _What his deal ? " _Can I walk with you guys"

Kurama said "sure_"_

' _Why do you_ _think she here_."

_We don't know why Kuwabara. Hiei Kurama what do you think._

_She has much spirt energy it feels pure not like a demon's trust me on that._

_So what Kurama I knew three light demons an they were bad. You're just saying that only because you like her._

"Are you guys okey all of you are looking at Hiei." Serena asked. " Oh were all almost to the top."

The top was a old shire. A large tree stood in the middle. Next to it was a small shire.

"Do you guys think that's gift shop." She stopped, " Let's GO." _What is this feeling. _

The five of them walked to the bone eaters well.

Iunyasha's world

"All right I tolled my mom am she made a really big dinner for us." Kagome tolled everyone. Shippo looked sadly at Kagome. " Yes their will be candy for you Shippo."

"Kagome do you really think this will work for us." Asked Sango getting ready to jump. Kilala jumped , everyone looked down Kilala was gone.

" I guess it will work for us." Kagome jumped every one else followed .

Bone Eaters Well Shire

" Um Serena I think this isn't a gift shop." Kurama tolled her softly. She looked at him. Hiei stared at the well.

" No but she felt some thing going to come out of that well. Didn't you," He accused Serena . Serena nodded.

"I thought it might be charms, you know for spells. I normally buy them only for fun. But are you guy's you feel it too." Serena looked at everyone around.

" Look we are only here Cuz there is a rip in time here. An our boss want's it to be closed."Kuwabara explained to her. " That' s all."

"MOM ARE YOU UP THERE." Said a voice in the well. Everyone up top went to the well looked down at Kagome, Iunyasha, Miroku ,Sango an Shippo.

Serena an Kagome looked at each other .

"Hi"

" Yeah hi do you need help out of there.?"

Well what you think. What should be my pairings. Oh one more thing PLEASE TELL ME IF I SPELLED ANY THONG WRONG. All an shocking Legend of the 3 powers. Review please.


	2. THe story

Hi I'm back. I'm grounded so I'm doing this for ya. sigh I hope I didn't dustup anyone.

Chapter 2

Everyone satin a small living room .Iunyasha didn't take his eye's off Kurama ,Hiei or Yusuke "Clam you're self dog-boy." Hiei said smudgily. Serena had wispered something to her self that made Iunyasha's ear's burn.

"Ok I think it's time to explain why everyone's here.' Serena finally said. Miroku took her hand in his.

"Yes I think so too. So what would a lovely women be doing here." Serena blinked a few times to see if she was hearing right. Kurama and Sango moved right beined him.

"An what do you think you're doing Miroku." Sango asked holding her lethal boomerang.

" I don't think she was asking you for a date either." Kurama holding a rose in one hand. Miroku back away from Serena. Who look at Kurama. Kagome spoke up.

"We came here to find a piece of something called the Jewel of 4 Souls. I need it to sell the path way to the past. There has to be a piece here. I can't seem to sense it in the past." Kagome looked at the 5 new comer's "I don't know why you're here but, I think fate lead you all here."Kilala jumped on Serena lap. Yusuke spoke up. " Ok our boss sent us here one to find a time rip. We find you guys an I guess I need to ask a few things but first why are you here." He asked Serena who was petting Kilala. " I'm here to buy a few things. Only that." Hiei smirked at her

. " What is so funny." Iunyasha stood " look I care less about what they do as long it doesn't have any thing to the jewel."Serena an Yusuke said at the same time " why would I want a thing like that I have my own power." A voice out of no were said " it does now." in a flash of white light they where in Lord Koenma office. " It looks like it has to do with you 3." He looked at Kagome Serena Yusuke. " When the 3 of you were together it sent of an aura that went off in a 400 mile raids. Any longer the world in 3 hours." Everyone one was still confused. Koenma sighed " I guess I have to tell you. Their's a chronicle about a family of Messiah's. They always saved people. The first of the family made a power in side of her self. That ability some how was passed in to her family. The people love them so much that the become the rulers of their world an time. 2 to last Queen had 3 daughters the two older one didn't want anything to do with the throne. Unless it was going to be distorted and gone. So the Last Queen ruled until the battle that perished the Moon Kingdom. She did have a child. An passed down her power to Serena her only child."

"Ok I know only about me an the battle. So that you're saying is that the two older sisters are my Aunts." Serena said with pure happiness. " Are they in Japan or what?" Koenma said sadly "You only have one living Aunt Genkai. Now the story says after that the other two sister didn't know about you're mother till after They went to different time to do what it is they wanted. It goes on spit from their. They have there own story that we know."

" What does that have to do with Kagome." Shippo said on Iunyasha. " Oh her Midoreko ( A/N Who do you spell it) Was the other sister an passed her power to Kagome. I think that should have been easy to see that. But there is a problem. Long ago the sisters tried to kill a powerful demon sadly they didn't finish the job, so they put it to sleep an placed it away. Some how a demon from the past found out about an is trying to find it to unleash it.

* * *

It took so long to think of this reember this thing is dreams i'm haveing. REVIEW 


	3. has she been kippnaped before

Oh soorrrrrryyyyyyyy it took so long many thing happened to me an I never found the time an I'm veery lazy too. So review

Every one yelled at the same time. Koenma taken back raised his hand. Striking very one dumb."Look everyone Serena, Kagome I have arranged for you two to train with Master Genkai."

Iunyasha spoke for the first time to Koenma. " Wait what do mean by Kagome training? I always make sure she's safe."

Iunyasha ear's move slightly. Serena walked over to him." Hey you're ears move." She touch them softly, . Kagome stopped Serena. Who didn't see Iunyasha trying to unsheathe his blade, an him being stopped by Kurama Miroku an Kuwabara. Koenma sweat dropped, "As I was gonna say the girls need the right tape of training. Has Kagome ever been kidnaped before."

Flash back's of Kagome getting kidnaped by the witch. Kagome getting kidnap by the thunder brothers. Kagome held prisoner by Kikyo twice. An kidnaped by Koga. An other time almost getting killed by anyone. Flash backs end.

Every one starts at the Iunyasha gang. Iunyasha blush's with cause embarrassment to all the times Kagome was kidnaped. Iunyasha said something under this breath. Almost like "stupid bossy ass people"

" I think Iunyasha has no problem with Kagome training" said Sango a little to quickly. "Um when do I go ?" Kagome asked Koenma.

" Right now Boton will take all of you, but I want to speak to Serena an my team. At the moment, Serena genki think's your daed it's better for her to think that," Serena open her mouth but he cut her off. " It's better for her to think that if you do die while in battle then she'll be even more sad. Beside's she might go easy on your training." Yusuke grimed.

" No way I'ma gonna tell her. If she lost family it's better to say that one lived." Serena pouted " an you can't tell me what to do. I'll train but that's it till we know what's the bad guy an how we kill it." With that she left the room


End file.
